Diary Entry
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: A page from Tenten's Diary.


* * *

YAY! Another fanfic, by Me!!!!

Review and tell me if this is good! Please? Italics are Neji, Diaries are Tenten.

_**Another mission, I, on my side, would fail. I had absolutely no help from my ANBU teammate; she was always trying to destroy another stronger enemy. That wasn't even important! I was enraged at her, my mission would be considered failed if anything hurt her.**_

* * *

Dear Diary, (14 years ago)

He still hasn't noticed me. He's totally clueless. My feelings for him had bloomed finally and he couldn't even try to acknowledge my existence! Whatever. Guys are so confusing.

* * *

_**I quickly finished off the enemy that I was fighting and ran to her aide. She slashed the enemy, her mask glowed in the moonlight and the blood stood out darkly. After the last ninja was killed she pulled her mask off letting it clatter.**_

* * *

Dear Diary,(12 years ago)

He did it. Neji Hyuuga kissed me. We were training. Gai and Lee instructed me and him. Suddenly he dropped his hands and ran up to me kissing me quite passionately. What's a girl to do? Kiss him back! He cradled my face gently while Lee and Gai quieted themselves. I even wrapped my arms around his neck! But it's over and I only pray that he doesn't avoid me

* * *

_**She sighed her brown eyes settling on m mask. Her eyes softened immensely. Her lips formed a small delicate frown. She looked so innocent. We'd become famous, after Lee dropped out, and Gai had died. I hit the wall shaking the whole house. She froze then slowly picked up her mask putting it back on. She must have sensed the nearby enemies.**_

**_She pulled out her Bo staff slamming it against the wall behind me. I grabbed her staff sliding under it. Her gaze was still on me. Why did she let her gaze linger? Didn't she know that was_ _rude? She had cornered the new enemies. Did she have to try and do everything?_**

* * *

Dear Diary,(2 days after)

He's avoiding me. He's come very distant. He stopped our training and picked up training with Lee. Gai noticed my sadness and has comforted me. Neji is so cold.

* * *

_**She was definitely trying to kill herself… I had to grab her and push her behind me. I took stance and defeated them.**_

* * *

Dear Diary, (2 years after diary entry2)

Today Neji told me that I was the most important thing in his life… I only wish he wasn't so distant.

* * *

_**I cancelled another heartbeat and then turned to my teammate. I threw my mask down as hers broke apart. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. Her milky white skin glowed and her lips were sad and tears threatened to spill.**_

* * *

Dear Diary,(5 days after)

Lee proposed to me! In front of only the whole entire village! And I rejected him. I told him I was still too young. Neji stood there smirking. Jerk.

* * *

_**She looked so beautiful. I grabbed her and pushed her to the floor. I put my lips to hers. She kissed back eagerly. She ran her fingers through my hair**._

* * *

Dear Diary,(6 years)

Gai had died. I feel crushed inside. Lee won't accept the news. Neji watched over him until he went to bed then I found him outside my door. He opened his arms and I settled myself there. He held me and kissed my neck, jaw, and cheeks softly as I cried.

* * *

_**I ran a hand up her shirt but rethought it. I wouldn't do anything I would regret. We kissed until we had to breathe and then I ran kisses up and down her body.**_

_**"Neji…" She said. I kissed her again. "Neji…" She repeated biting her red lips. "I love you."**_

_**I stared at her and let the words process. I then got up and looked at her. "Shinobi don't have time for emotions." I stated leaving through the window.**_

* * *

Dear Diary,

-Flashback-

I know that normally people don't do this, but Neji can't tell you…

"Neji!" I yelled jumping out the window following him. He turned to me. I smiled sadly, looking as innocent as possible.

"You need your mask! Are you trying to get killed!" He yelled. I cringed at his voice. "Are you??" He asked when I just stood there.

"Sorry! I just wanted to know why you ran away!" I asked grabbing onto his shirt. "Anyway you have no mask either." I said and he slipped his on.

"Now is that better?" He asked. I frowned and cast my eyes downcast.

"No, I can't see your pretty eyes." I whispered. He heard me and cupped my cheek. Suddenly something metal was at my throat. It made me gulp instantly. I watched as a sword was knocked from the enemies hands. But not from the enemy holding me.

Neji was thrown against the wall. I squealed struggling with my enemy. "Let go of me!!" I yelled kicking and thrashing. The other enemy glared at me. I knew what he was thinking instantly. My hands were blocking my face as he charged at me with his sword. I uncovered my face after a minute. Only to find Neji in front of me a sword through his chest. I gasped as he fell down.

The enemies disappeared. I ran up to Neji and grabbed his hand. "Neji? Honey? Please, Please get up! Oh, reply!" I urged. His eyes fluttered. They barely opened.

"Tenten… I'm dying. Quit trying to heal me."

"No! Neji! I'll fix it and then you can go home with me!"

"Tenten… I'm not going home, in anything other than a coffin." He coughed. I began crying.

"You aren't dying! Do you hear me?!" I yelled crying onto his chest. Not caring if the sword hit me or not. "Neji… I love you." I cried onto him.

He laid his hand on my back. "Tenten… I love you, too." He whispered. I gasped and cried harder. I felt his chakara levels decreasing.

So Neji Hyuuga was gone.

He had died.

I felt empty, Neji Hyuuga was seriously dead.

Neji.

Was.

Dead.

* * *

Forever gone, my love would never be wasted again.

Because I had a baby that I had to strong for,

Even if that baby didn't have a father anymore, he'd always have me, his mother.

My Hyuuga baby...


End file.
